Talk:Bestiary
Pictures are required. Especially ones with good lighting. --Jack Gillow 20:11, 28 October 2008 (UTC) May need to describe how female zombies are faster than male zombies. I am quite happy 07:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fat Red - Last sentence "Mutant - The fatter version of the Red Zombie. Don't be fooled - they are harder to kill and knock back due to their many layers of protective fat and corrupted flesh. The "downside" of their additional strength and resistance against hits is that they move slightly slower than regular red zombies. At about 30 blocks away from the outpost, fat red zombies were spotted." The last sentence seems really awkward- I would recommend changing it to "Fat red zombies were spotted at about 30 blocks away from the outpost, within 'red' territory." However even though long armed red zombies are rare they appear in large groups the closer you get to death row and when in death row the green long arms are often surrounded by red long arms. 17:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hitpoints The hitpoints for each zombie should be listed next to XP gained. Juranas 01:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Tone I think the article could do with a (bit) more serious approach in tone. I've just been grammar nazi-ing the articles, to make the sentences more efficient. --Chickenwaffle 18:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) New pictures Hey. I would appreciate it if the zombies' pictures could be taken in clearer lighting. It's really hard to see the purple and red zombies. It might help new players to gauge how far Longarms' reaches are. Maybe their pictures could be taken on not-so-dark ground, like pavements. Thanks. Crystal Song (talk) 06:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : Actually... the pictures of all zombies which are still in the game are fully transparent, and since we have a black background for the articles, that's why they look this dark. I extracted the walking images for each zombie directly out of the flash files and animated them as well, so it would be rather hard to re-do them. (Only Firefox and Opera can currently display the animation) : I guess the longarm reach is a minor problem, as once people see them in game, they'll have a good idea of the reach. The pics provided here are mainly for easy identification of each zombie. : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 04:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Zombie Names Now that missions are available, I think it would appropriate to change the names to match the ones in the missions. So far, I've determined that purple zombies are referred to as "charred" (charred male) and green zombies are referred to as "irradiated" (irradiated male). Before I change anything on the Article Page, I think we should get input from more users. Ppppaaaauuuullll 03:09, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : Working on it. I don't plan to change the actual names listed here though, as they always only and accurately described what zombies look like, and they have been well established within the community already, so changing them would be a bad idea. Since most information about the zombies is noted in the description, I'll just change some details in there and add that long with a more organized page format I'm working on. : This should also make the descriptions of most zombies more worthwhile to read, than just for the roleplay purpose there was in the past. : [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] Talk 04:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Sexism? I know, I know. It's just a game. But I kind of feel like there's some sexism: the naked men are mostly innocent, but the naked women are prostitutes? I get that it's just for flavor, but I just wanted to chime in. :Whoever thinks the women are hookers, are immature and need to seriously grow up. No the game is not sexist, just some player are immature. :-Smuck ::Well thats great and all but...Hookers do exist and denying that is immature as well. I personnaly think its fine how it is. Riney 22:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Maybe we could change it to something like ::"Some were prostitutes, some just taking a shower, either way, they were bitten while naked." ::Or maybe not. ::-Jo :: ::With all your respect,i somehow doubt that getting dressed is the first thing that comes to mind,when you have a horde of angry,vicious,flesh eating zombies banging on your door... Then again thats just me ya might wanna dress up in your finest clothes so you look good in the afterlife Female Fat Zombies I believe I have found a minor typo (Or a recent change to Dead Frontier which would spark discussion about this). Every time I fight one, Ill 1 hit kill them with a Critical hit from my Sig Sauer (A 6 damage gun), and I can 2 hit kill them with one crit and one regular shot from my Glock 25 (A 5 damage gun). Both of these totals add up to 30, and the page states that Female Fat Zombies have 32 hp. Either Im missing a formula in damage calculation or again, a typo or recent change. Riney 03:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Update: They only have 30 hp, someone needs to update the page for its locked and I have no access to correct said mistake. :Update2: Never mind maybe I do, fixed. If anyone would like to explain to me why it should still read 32 message me. Riney 22:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The kid zombie The child zombie has 12 HP, not 9 : Are there child zombies in the 3D version? Or were they removed? : If they were intentionally removed to not offend the sensitivities of some people, you can always call it the dwarf zombie and place it in the game anyway, right? :) WizDoc 16:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hit Points I think the HP values of some zombies are off. I can take down a Female Zombie, shown to have <22 hp with 2 normal hits with my Machete. However, a Male Purple Zombie, shown to have 54 hp takes 3 crits + 1 normal hit with the Kolt Python. So if one shot equals 5 damage, Male Purple Zombie should have at least 75 hp, not 54 as the page claims. :Zombie HP was pretty much never 100% accurate, since its rather hard and time consuming to test it properly. So don't directly compare it with the damage values of guns, that doesn't really work. The damage values are primarily displayed for weapon comparison, not calculating how fast you can kill something. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 11:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Dead Zombies Could we also show pics of the dead zombie type next to the live version? Not the "splat" death form, the collapsed death form. It should be easy with greens and the behemoth (once you find and kill it). Heres a tip, you need to be on a blood sample mission for non-greens/behemoth. Thanks in advance.--Prof. 19:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :What would be the purpose of doing so? A player doesn't need to know how they look like when they're dead. In any case, they should know when zombies are dead - zombies will simply be lying on the ground. :Crystal Song (talk) 01:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its not to tell players when they're dead; Its to give us a better look at their features, such as how tall the purple zombie's crest is compared to the rest of its body. We cant really see much on a zombie aside from the top of its head, its shoulders and arms.--Prof. 18:35, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Demo night 1-3 zombies Could we get some pictures of the zombies found exclusively in the demos? Such as the crawling zombie and the zombie dogs. --Prof. 19:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, I don't really see a very big need for this either, but if we decide to do that, the pictures would end up in the individual demo pages, not in this bestiary. This bestiary documents monsters from Dead Frontier Online. :Crystal Song (talk) 01:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Adding the images is planned already, but since preparing zombie animations for uploading is rather heavy as well as unimportant work in this case, its somewhere at the lower end of my to-do list... ::[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 11:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Once the 3-D Game is released? Everyone knows the full-game will be released in a couple of months. I've been looking at the new "zombies" that will be appearing in the release. Will these really be zombies or mutants? Two-headed little girl, tentacles coming from the back of them, a greatly deformed behemoth with 4-5 arms, a spider-like zombie? This is beginning to look more like a post-apocalyptic mutant survival game. :Almost all of our bestiary always consisted of mutated versions of former humans since the beginning. "Zombie" is a very widely open word to call the results of viruses like N4, the T-virus, L4D's rabies mutation strain or whatevever else may result out of the such viruses in connected to living creatures, especially since "true" zombies in the way of them being formerly dead humans is not physically possible without magic or the like. :Sure, extreme mutations like those shown in the concept drawings may be a bit unlike typical zombies, but I wouldn't see people talking about killing mainly mutants in RE either when they encounter the likes of Tyrants or Lickers or in L4D's case, tanks, spitters, smokers, hunters, etc. :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 11:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Remember, enemy concepts are just concepts, they may just be ideas for later use (if they are to be used). On a seperate note, The left 4 dead zombies are still alive, they simply have become mindless killing machines. On ANOTHER note, the resident evil zombies were purposefully created, Most atleast. Some of them like the hunters (Lizard like ones) were created to sell as bio-weapons.--Prof. 18:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Purple and Red Zombie's HP is wrong in current content on: Today at 09:38:27 am Wiki said: Female Fat Zombie ~ 30 HP, Male Fat Zombie ~ 36 HP, Female Purple Zombie ~ 45 HP, Male Purple Zombie ~ 54 HP, Red Zombie ~ 90 HP And also Chester 1300, 4 x 8 Damage per Hit When I try to kill those zombies by Chester 1300 the result is: Female Fat Zombie ~ 30 HP, 1hit (correct) Male Fat Zombie ~ 36 HP, 2hit (correct) Female Purple Zombie ~ 45 HP, 3hit (incorrect, supposed to be 2) Male Purple Zombie ~ 54 HP, 3hit (incorrect, supposed to be 2) Red Zombie ~ 90 HP, 4hit (incorrect, supposed to be 3) Someone please repeat this test to get more informations about what's going on. I doubt there are some errors or mismatch facts on wiki. Kiraice 02:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :De facto the zombie HP values are probably the most inaccurate values found on here, since they tend to be hard to test and pinpoint exactly while others may just plainly edit them into wrong values. If your gun tests result in totally different values, feel free to change them to be more accurate but note that such calculations usually have a certain grade of inaccuracy since you may easily "overkill" the zombies. :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 16:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Here is my new testing. Now I have another shotgun "Mannberg 500" which has 4 x 9 damage per hit. So they are: Chester 1300, 32 damage per hit. Mannberg 500, 36 damage per hit. I get these results from using Mannberg 500. Female Fat Zombie ~ 30 HP, 1 hit (Chester 1300 is 1 hit.) Male Fat Zombie ~ 36 HP, 1 hits (2 hits) Female Purple Zombie ~ ? HP, 2 hits (3 hits) Male Purple Zombie ~ ? HP, 3 hits (3 hits) Red Zombie ~ ? HP, 4 hits (4 hits) So I have this range: Female Purple Zombie, more than 64 and less or equal to 72. (65~72) Male Purple Zombie, less or equal to 96 and more than 72. (73~96) Red Zombie, less or equal to than 128 and more than 108. (109~128) And I made additional testing by using 2 times Mannberg 500 and 3 times fire poker (2.5 dph) to kill a Male Purple Zombie. So it is 2x36+3x2.5=79.5. But I realized this testing hazards under critical hit chance since fire poker is a "very high critical chance" weapon. Then I decide to stop right here without further testing. Male Fat Zombies: ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Quick question, In purple zone, all tier 1 zombies (except fat males) and tier 2 zombies spawn. Why are grey fat males excluded? Why would only their female counter parts spawn? Mini-boss and Boss Hello everybody! I wanted to Know If There HAD set a limit to the meeting area of the Boss and mini-boss? The pics Um a lot of the new 3D pics don't work... just in case you guys didn't know. Well, the animations can only be viewed in FireFox. Also the 3D bestiary sections missing a zombie. that big thing with the mouth for a stomach. Breeding I've read that the undead can't breed but from the information I read about the new zombies it seems like they would. First of all the undead somehow reproducing sexually seems like the only possible explanation for their numbers, after several years of fighting zombies would become uncommon in the area, many of the undead would starve to death, and large numbers of them would have been destroyed by air-strikes and nuclear weapons. Secondly it would help explain the undead "evolving" into beasts that barely resemble human being and yet are effective killing machines. Them mutating in such a predictable manner would only occur through some sort of natural selection (the idea being that N4 somehow accelerates evolution). Lastly, while this is a whole nother subject, the description about the new zombies implies that those infected by the N4 virus have gained some sort of collective intelligence or some form of leadership ("lesser" zombies being used as cannon fodder to protect the more powerful ones and the virus mutating the infected almost in response to the survivors ability to defeat them) 3D Zombie Missed? I'm not sure if post means a lot, but in the 3D zombie section, I can't help but to point out that one zombie boss is missing. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_JJNhC5cRuug/S6PDoBsdUbI/AAAAAAAAABE/P5DbIO3Q26I/s1600-h/DF3Denemies1.jpg The last one on the right, with the second face on it's belly. '(LootingGrinder)' green zombie finings i have foiund it that more greene zombies are found rmin around when in single payer. u migh want to add that. Breeding- clarification For those of you who nag about the breeding of zombies, please read this. Zombies, in the case of the N4s, could or could not reproduce. The explanation of the virus is that the immune system shut down and an hour later the person would reanimate. Now consider this, when the human body dies, bacteria in the digestive system start to eat away at the inside of the body due to the fact that mucus and stomach acids no longer keep the bacteria at bay. This means that the zombie would indefinately start rotting. After the person reanimates, (the story doesnt say but lets suppose) and the N2 virus which may have mixed with whatever virus they had, could or would stop the rotting process, leaving the elements and strain on the muscles to kill the zombies over time. Now we must consider if the N2 virus was mixed, due to its healing properties on living human flesh, it may in fact, leave intact the semen in the male and the egg in the female through which reproduction is possible. Note however that if they did produce a child it wouldn't last long because the "parents" would move on to feed and due to low intelligence or limited intelligence of the zombies, they wouldnt take the "baby" with them. As for zombies with mutations, if the zombie devours enough living humans, the N2 virus mixed with whatever possible growth based strains of DNA that remain in the zombie, it may be enough to mutate it because the nutrients are there and since they dont actually need the fuel from the nutrients to do things they would quickly mutate in different manners depending on the brain type and build of the person. With these facts in mind, mutated zombies could be possible due to the fact that their DNA, the nutrients from the living tissue or once living tissue, and the N2 virus could cause mutation, and that doesnt include radiation. Furthermore, Nuclear weapons wouldnt be used due to the fact that if it was a small number of infected in a not-well known place in the world, the government or ruling body would definately wipe the public out and the zombies because they dont need witnesses to report it to the world. If the number is higher, a nuclear power plant may "accidently" explode and wipe out the area in a "tragic nuclear meltdown". If the commotion and the numbers are to big, then you're looking at a wide scale notice by media, civilians across the state or country, and the people that have survived such attacks resulting in chaos in the infected areas. The military would have problems due to the large numbers and the kill count and infected count would rise everyday, especially in large cities like New York City. The battles would either last weeks, months, and maybe a year or two if you're lucky in some areas but no saftey is garunteed. With all these facts in mind, it should clear up any or most ideas about zombies, if they could reproduce, and if they could mutate. 3d zombies hp inaccurate. I can kill a tendril in 3 critical hits with a sabre. Since this would total 195 damage and not 250 the hp for tendrils is wrong. I would have changed it but the page will not allow it. Could someone who can edit the page change it? Tendril hp wrong again It takes 4 critical hits with my sabre to kill a tendril not 3 since the new update so I'm gonna put it how it was last time. Order of article I found it quite confusing that the section on the Current Zombie Population comes first when it’s just a list of the new boss zombies that came out. Could you please rename that section into something more suitable like Current Zombie Bosses? Also, I think it would make more sense if the section on the 2D Beta Era is renamed into Common Zombie Population and put before the bosses in the article, because it sounds more proper to state the common enemies before going on to the bosses. I would love to do it myself, but I don’t have the power to edit it… And if you don’t mind, could you crop those boss pictures? Some of those take up way too much empty space! Onoes 05:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : I understand what you mean and why they appear first... This way it captivates people to play the 3D version and lets them know about what's coming up next first. But I agree with you, this page should present at the top the general zombies, and not only the 2D ones. Animated images of the 3D common zombies would be interesting. : The pictures are taking a greater amount of empty space due to the new right menu that wasn't permanent in the earlier version of the Wiki... If the menu is removed again, they'll be fine. If not, instead of cropping the images, they can be thumbnailed (it reduces size :) WizDoc 02:25, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you want people to play the game I think poor site design is quite a big turnoff for any casual viewer. And so far, only the Tendril picture needs to have a space that huge. All you have to do is give that boss her own template and the issue is fixed! Much better than "waiting" for the side menu to go away, IMO ::Also, I recommend taking out the "enemy name" part of the template out and instead making their names into subheadings like the other 2D zombies. That way, their individual names show up in the table of contents too! (I would do that myself, but first I wanna know if this is okay with the people who have been here longer.) --Onoes 09:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Zombies Released? When will we be seeing these zombies in-game? 06:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cartmini Well according to the development blog the next update was expected to be around the end of October and he said he would be adding boss loots then special enemies first. So I suspect we can expect some new enemies any day now.Mmmmmm152 16:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) well :P well i think you shouldn't get your hopes up just yet by yes we might get some new infected like the brute or reaper bu Adminpwn has been know not to keep to his time-schedule by he might encounter some technical differculties with what ever he might be doing which will lead him to take longer to complete his task. Adminpwn is a very busy man so don't expect to much from him..... --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN "The Mother" mutant hey to who ever is reading this. i was just wondering on what has happned to the Mother boss by it's not on the bestary. are the chacher concepts being chnaged on it or just getting an overhaule. i was just thinking that somebody needs to add information for that boss fight unless this mutant has be decided not to be put into DF --SGT. M. WOLFREN 11:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN 3d normal zombies i think it would be good to add the normal 3d zombies and their hp/dph